Decisions of the heart
by SeinaReanna15
Summary: A girl is forced to get married but she gets to choess who she wants to marry! She enconters the sprit detectives and falls in love. Her old boyfriend Karusu wants to win back her heart along with many other men. What is a girl to do? Read and reviwe plea
1. The girl and the 4 boys

Disclaimer I don't own yu yu I wish I did but I don't all I own are a whole  
lot of Kurama pics song etc. There are new characters and as they come I  
will give you a small bio on them.  
Kurama: (walking down the street)  
Milly: Excuse me!  
Milly Singkoto  
Age: 15 in her human form  
Hair color: Dark purple  
Eye color: Red  
Height: 5 ft 4 in  
Demon: Yes  
Kind of demon: Fox  
Kurama: I am sorry.  
Milly: It is my fault here are the books you where carrying.  
Kurama: Thank you miss.  
Milly: Milly Singkoto.  
Kurama: Shuuichi Minamino.  
Milly: Well I better go I have a lot to do.  
Kurama: Ok. Wait do you want to be my friend.  
Milly: Why?  
Kurama: You seem like a nice girl.  
Milly: Ok. Why don't you bring your friends and meet me at the park?  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: I will see you later Shuuichi!  
Kurama: See you later Milly! (thinking) She has sprit energy! She could not  
be a demon could she?  
Yusuke: So you want us to meet a girl who you say has sprit energy?  
Kurama: Yes and she only knows my name is Shuuichi.  
Hiei: Hn. I will do it to help you.  
Kuwabara: I will do it because she has sprit energy.  
Yusuke: You only want to meet her to see how cute she is Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: Why do you have to bring me down?  
Yusuke: It is so easy to  
.Kurama: We should go meet her now.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: Hi their Shuuichi!  
Kurama: Hello Milly these are my friends.  
Milly: Hello I am Milly Singkoto.  
Yusuke: I am Yusuke Urameshi.  
Kuwabara: Kazuma Kuwabara.  
Hiei: Hiei.  
Milly: This is strange.  
Yusuke: What?  
Milly: All you boys have sprit energy.  
Kurama: Then you have sprit energy too?  
Milly: Yes you see Shuuichi I am not a human.  
Kuwabara: Then what are you?  
Milly: A fox demon named Milliena.  
Kurama: MILLIENA!  
Milly: Is something wrong Youko?  
Yusuke: Wait how did you know who he was?  
Milly: I can read minds. Also I knew him from my past life. I was like him  
and ripped my soul out of  
my body. I had a past with him we where partners in the last part of our  
life.  
Kurama: Milly you are Milliena the girl thief!  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: So I guess you know my name here is Shuuichi but call me Kurama ok?  
Milly: Ok.  
Kuwabara: Hey Milly how old are you?  
Milly: 15.  
Kurama: My age.  
Yusuke: So Milly can you fight we could use someone like you on our team.  
Milly: What team? 


	2. Chronos crystal?

Yusuke: I am a sprit detective and I would like you to help us if you can  
beat me.  
Milly: Ok.  
Yusuke: Hey can we get a narrator here!  
Kurama: Ok! Today is a fight between Yusuke Urameshi and Milly Singkoto. I  
have my bets on Milly but I don't bet so forget that.  
Yusuke: Kurama you think some girl is going to beat me!  
Kurama: I am just saying I have seen her powers before and they are vary  
strong.  
Milly: Thank you but you should narrate.  
Kurama: Ready. Go!  
Yusuke: (runs up to Milly and hits her)  
Milly: Is that the best you have?  
Yusuke: That did not hurt!  
Milly: No but it did sting.  
Yusuke: I will see if I can let you in our group we could use someone like  
you.  
Milly: Thank you.  
Kuwabara: You are vary lovely Milly.  
Milly: Thank you Kuwabara you are not bad yourself.  
Kuwabara: Hey do you think you might want to go out with me?  
Milly: No I am vary sorry but I have already fallen in love.  
Kuwabara: With who?  
Milly: Promise me you won't tell anyone.  
Kuwabara: Ok.  
Milly: Kurama.  
Kuwabara: Not an other one.  
Milly: What?  
Kuwabara: That guy has like a million girls after him.  
Milly: Oh! Well I guess I will try anyway.  
Kuwabara: Why?  
Milly: Well he and I are both demons and we knew each other when we where  
demons.  
Kuwabara: I see.  
Hiei: Kurama you like the girl don't you?  
Kurama: What are you talking about?  
Hiei: You like Milly and I mean more then a friend.  
Kurama: Does it matter?  
Hiei: Yes.  
Kurama: Yes I like her ok!  
Hiei: Why don't you tell her then?  
Kurama: I think I should get to know her better before I ask her.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Yusuke: You won't believe it Koenma said she could help!  
Kurama: How did you do it?  
Koenma: (in his teen-age form) He said I could meet her.  
Milly: Hello I am Milly Singkoto.  
Koenma: Nice to meet you I am Koenma prince of sprit world.  
Milly: So what do I have to do to prove that I can handle it?  
Koenma: Nothing just show me your hand.  
Milly: Ok. (holds out her hand)  
Koenma: I was right she does have the Chronos Crystal!  
Kuwabara: Chronos Crystal?  
Kurama: Why are you all looking at me I have no clue what it is.  
Yusuke: You don't!  
Kurama: Yes.  
Hiei: What is the Chronos Crystal Koenma?  
Koenma: The Chronos Crystal was something created at the beginning of time.  
It was passed down to people it saw worthy of the power of Chronos.  
Kurama: You mean she can control time considering Chronos means time.  
Koenma: Yes.  
Milly: I have that power?  
Koenma: Yes princess of time Milliena.  
Milly: PRINCESS!  
Koenma: Yes only royalty could posses it.  
Milly: Ok I am getting sick.  
Koenma: The power is testing her take her home and let her sleep.  
Milly: Oh so I am sick.  
Koenma: Take her home Kurama you live close to her.  
Milly: I will show you where I live.  
Kurama: Can you walk?  
Milly: Yes but could you carry me?  
Kurama: Why?  
Milly: I just feel weak..  
Kurama: Ok. (picks Milly up and carries her home) 


	3. Hiei in love?

Milly: I am sorry to burden you like this making you take me home  
Kurama: Just rest this is your room?  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: Do you have any thing you would you like.  
Milly: I have some things to make sandwiches.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Why are you being so nice?  
Kurama: You are sick.  
Milly: Oh.  
Kurama: Here.  
Milly: Thank you.  
Kurama: So it looks like you got a good life here.  
Milly: Yes my parents are in Kyoto with my brother Andy but they let me  
live here and send money to help me.  
Kurama: You are so lucky.  
Milly: What?  
Kurama: I mean you must have a ton of guys after you right I mean you are a  
cute girl well mannered and a good fighter.  
Milly: Yes I have tons of boys at my feet just not the one I want.  
Kurama: Who do you like?  
Milly: Does it matter?  
Kurama: Yes.  
Milly: Ok you win.. Shuuichi Minamino.  
Kurama: Me!  
Milly: Yes Kurama you.  
Kurama: Why me?  
Milly: You actually saw me for who I was.  
Kurama: Well you should sleep.  
Milly: Ok.  
Hiei: (on the window) Hn.  
Kurama: Hiei I did not see you there.  
Hiei: Kurama do you know if Milly likes you back?  
Kurama: She does.  
Hiei: Then I am afraid we are enemies.  
Kurama: What?  
Hiei: I like her to Kurama.  
Kurama: You do?  
Hiei: Yes.  
Kurama: No way you can't like her.  
Hiei: I am sorry Kurama but we are now enemies.  
Kurama: So you are just going to drop your best friend!  
Hiei: (he ran off)  
Kurama: Milly might be more trouble then she is worth.  
Hiei: Why did I fall in love?  
Kurama: Well I better call my mother and tell her that I won't be home  
tonight. (picks up the phone and calls his mother to tell her he is staying  
at Milly's)  
Kurama: Well I can stay.  
Milly: That is good.  
Kurama: Hey if you feel better tomorrow I could take you around town.  
Milly: Oh are you asking me out on a date?  
Kurama: Look I like you to Milly. Yes I am asking you out.  
Milly: It is fine with me.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: You can sleep in my brother's room just down the hall.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Good night Kurama.  
Kurama: Good night Milly. 


	4. A kiss that would change everyones lives

Kurama: (wakes up) Well I wonder if Milly is feeling ok.  
Milly: (wakes up) Hiei what are you doing on my window?  
Hiei: I wanted to say Kurama is not the only boy with feelings for you.  
Milly: Who else has feelings for me?  
Hiei: Just sit still ok.  
Milly: Ok.  
Hiei: (walks up and kisses Milly)  
Milly: (hugs back and returns the kiss)  
Hiei: Why did you kiss back?  
Milly: I don't know?  
Hiei: Do you like me?  
Milly: I guess I do.  
Hiei: If you could not tell I like you.  
Milly: Ok who about we go on a date?  
Hiei: Ok!  
Milly: Don't tell anyone Hiei.  
Hiei: I won't. (he jumps out the window)  
Kurama: Milly do you want to go out today are you feeling better?  
Milly: Yes I am better and no.  
Kurama: No?  
Milly: I have plans.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Hello Hiei.  
Hiei: Hello Milly!  
Milly: So what are we going to do?  
Hiei: Can we just kiss.  
Milly: Ok.  
Hiei: (he turns around and kisses Milly holding her in his arms but this  
kiss was different he had trusted his tongue in her mouth)  
Milly: (she had tried to stop his tongue but failed she did not mind that  
she failed she really liked it)  
Hiei: Well I think we can both say that we have feeling for each other.  
Milly: Somehow I did not mind that you put your tongue in my mouth. I  
really liked it. I think I might actually have found someone like me.  
Hiei: What!  
Milly: Nothing!  
Hiei: So you don't mind if I kiss you?  
Milly: No. (puts her arms around Hiei)  
Yusuke: (he saw what just happened)  
Kurama: Hello Yusuke what is it?  
Yusuke: Milly and Hiei where kissing!  
Kurama: You must be crazy she said she likes me.  
Yusuke: No!  
Hiei: Milly.  
Milly: What?  
Hiei: Why don't you come to my tree later?  
Milly: Just come to my house ok?  
Hiei: Ok.  
Milly: See you later!  
Hiei: Ok.  
Milly: Hi!  
Kurama: I just saw Yusuke he said you where kissing Hiei.  
Milly: NO! I was not kissing him Yusuke is crazy!  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Hiei you are early.  
Hiei: Does it matter?  
Milly: No!  
Hiei: (kisses her again and feels her tongue in his mouth)  
Milly: (she has her arms around Hiei and has closed her eyes)  
Hiei: Milly.  
Milly: What?  
Hiei: You are cold.  
Milly: You are right.  
Hiei: Here I will make something for you.  
Milly: How sweet of you!  
Hiei: (five minuets later) STUPID HUMAN INVENTION!  
Milly: Um maybe I should make something! 


	5. A new mission

Hiei: You did not need to make me anything.  
Milly: I did so just eat it.  
Hiei: You are too nice to me.  
Milly: No I am not.  
Hiei: If you insist you are then ok.  
Milly: Maybe we should go to bed?  
Hiei: Ok.  
Milly: (the phone rings) Hello Singkoto residents Milly speaking.  
Name: Andy Singkoto  
Age: 18  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Blue  
Demon: No  
Type of demon: N/A  
Andy: Milly. I need you to come to Kyoto.  
Milly: Why?  
Andy: There is a strange power here. Something here has power that is dark  
please sis you have to come. Bring your friends if they are strong.  
Milly: It is a three-day trip!  
Andy: I am already in Tokyo.  
Milly: Ok pick us up tomorrow!  
Andy: Sis do you have a boy there? And don't lie I can read minds!  
Milly: Yes, his name is Hiei he is a skilled fighter but lives in a tree so  
I just wanted to help him.  
Andy: Ok. Good bye!  
Milly: Bye!  
Hiei: What was that about?  
Milly: There is a crisis in Kyoto my brother will pick me up tomorrow and  
you can come if you want.  
Hiei: I suggest you bring Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
Milly: What about your other friend Shuuichi?  
Hiei: Oh Kurama sure why not.  
Milly: Ok. (picks up the phone and dials Yusuke's number)  
Yusuke: Urameshi residents.  
Milly: I need you to come to Kyoto with Hiei and me. There is a big crisis  
and I need help!  
Yusuke: Um ok I will help you.  
Milly: Thank you!  
Yusuke: When will we leave?  
Milly: Tomorrow my brother will drive us to Kyoto! It is three-day trip but  
we will stay for 2 weeks because of a local festival.  
Yusuke: Ok.  
Milly: Will you call Kuwabara and Kurama I have a guest over.  
Yusuke: Ok bye.  
Milly: Bye.  
Hiei: So you are making Yusuke call everyone?  
Milly: Well I have company over!  
Hiei: you mean me?  
Milly: Um how would you say it Hn.  
Hiei: Ok hn is mine no using it!  
Milly: Ok you win!  
Hiei: Where will I sleep?  
Milly: My brother's room.  
Hiei: Well I think I will go to bed it is sunset.  
Milly: You go to bed at sunset?  
Hiei: Yes.  
Milly: Ok good night Hiei.  
Hiei: (walks up to Milly) Good night Milly. (kisses her good night)  
Milly: Well I guess I now have no one to talk to. Well I will write a page  
in my journal!  
Milly's journal  
I think I am being mean to Hiei and Kurama. I like both of them but I just  
don't Know what to do I mean yes I always had boys after me but none of  
them ever showed me love and both Hiei and Kurama have. I have no clue what  
to do I think I should try to keep my relationship with Hiei a secret for  
as long as possible. I have no clue how to handle this! You think after  
living for over 300 years I could make a choice on who I want to date! Well  
I just have no clue what to do. I like Kurama's calm personality and his  
kindness but I like Hiei's mysteriousness. HELP! I NEED HELP NOW!  
Milly: Well I better rest up I know my brother early is the crack of dawn  
for him.  
Andy: Milly it is so good to see you! You have grown up a little sis. Well  
are your friends coming?  
Yusuke: We get to sleep on the trip right? (yawning)  
Kuwabara: I hope so.  
Kurama: Even I agree with them.  
Hiei: Well I think I will live.  
Milly: Come on you can sleep in Andy's van ok.  
Yusuke: Ok.  
Kuwabara: Are we staying in a hotel?  
Andy: Yes two on the trip. Lets see I got one room in the first hotel and  
two in the second.  
Kuwabara: Where will we sleep?  
Hiei: I don't care where you put me.  
Yusuke: I will take the couch.  
Milly: A chair is fine with me.  
Kurama: The floor.  
Kuwabara: I guess the bed.  
Andy I will sleep with Kuwabara.  
Milly: Well lets talk.  
Yusuke: Ok.  
Kuwabara: About?  
Milly: Well how about the dark tournament.  
Hiei: How do you know about that?  
Milly: I was only in the front row which did not get destroyed.  
Kurama: Oh so you where the human girl who yelled that Karusu needed die.  
Milly: Maybe.  
Kurama: So you wanted him dead too?  
Milly: He is only the crazy bomber! I HATE HIM!  
Yusuke: Why?  
Milly: I hope you guys are ready for a long story. 


	6. The past

Milly: Ok I said I hate Karusu. Why? Well you see it was when I was five.  
Flashback  
Karusu: Um you are Miss Milly?  
Milly: Yes.  
Karusu: Ok I heard that you are a strong girl for your age.  
Milly: Yes I am.  
Karusu: I want to train you so you can be a good fighter and one day work  
for my team.  
Milly: No thank you Mr..  
Karusu: Karusu.  
Milly: Nice meeting you Karusu.  
Karusu: I know your family Milly and they are vary weak if you want them to  
live you will train with me.  
Milly: You would not dare hurt them you will have to get through me!  
Karusu: Ok.  
Milly: Ah!  
Karusu: What is that? She can't be! She just can't be Milliena!  
Milliena: Are you so sure I died.  
Karusu: Impossible.  
Milliena: Well are you going to stand there or are you going to fight?  
Karusu: Milliena I thought you died with Kurama!  
Milliena: You thought wrong!  
Karusu: How did you live?  
Milliena: Do you want to know my dark past if you spare my family I will  
tell.  
Karusu: All right!  
Milliena: The one true joy I ever had was when I saved Kurama from this  
evil man!  
Flashback within a flashback  
Milliena: Sir I insist you let the child go! (I was 11 at the time in demon  
years)  
????: No he is mine.  
Milliena: Do you want to die for abusing a child?  
????: How did I abuse him?  
Milliena: How! You forced him to do favors for you like a slave! Not only  
that but the fact that this is an 11 year-old child!  
????: You mean forcing that child to sleep with me!  
Milliena: To put it kindly yes.  
????: (runs into the room where Youko Kurama was asleep)  
Milliena: You know I can kill you and get away with it I am doing this for  
the town.  
????: Try to kill me you won't make it past the guards.  
Milliena: Sure I will! (pulls out a dagger) I hope you are ready to die!  
(stabs the man with the dagger) Oh the boy is poisoned! I better take him  
to my home I have some antidotes there.  
Youko: Where am I?  
Milliena: Don't move so much you will hurt yourself.  
Youko: Who are you?  
Milliena: Milliena the girl that saved you.  
Youko: You saved me? I am feeling odd.  
Milliena: Poison. I gave you the antidote already but I guess it still  
needs time to kick in.  
Youko: So that is the stuff that I felt run down my throat. It was  
horrible! Hoe did you even get me to drink that?  
Milliena: To put it simply I had to make sure using my tongue that it went  
down.  
Youko: So you french kissed me?  
Milliena: To save your life!  
Flashback within a flashback over  
Karusu: Why did you just tell me about Kurama?  
Milliena: (turns back into a human)  
Karusu: Tell me!  
Milly: I had to!  
Karusu: Well thank you for telling me your weakness that is all I wanted! I  
will find This Kurama and kill him just to make you mad and then you will  
be mine! The most famous fox woman not to mention Youko Kurama's partner/  
lover!  
Milly: Hey!  
Flashback over  
Kurama: So you where there to make sure he lost.  
Milly: Yes!  
Andy: Well we are at the first hotel.  
Milly: Ok it is late we should get dinner and go to bed.  
Kuwabara: What do you guys want for dinner?  
Milly: How about pizza! I can order it from our room in the hotel.  
Yusuke: Ok.  
Milly: So this is our room?  
Andy: 704 yes.  
Hiei: I think I will share the chair with Milly tonight.  
Milly: Ok it is big enough.  
Yusuke:: What about that pizza?  
Milly: Ok what kind?  
Yusuke: Pepperoni.  
Kuwabara: Same as Urameshi.  
Hiei: Any kind.  
Andy: Cheese.  
Kurama: Cheese.  
Milly: Ok I want cheese so 1 pepperoni and two cheese.  
Andy: Ok.  
Milly: Ok. (calls up the local pizza place and orders pizza)  
Delivery guy: Ok that is 150.  
Milly: I don't think so.  
Delivery guy: Yes it is miss new tax.  
Milly: Right.  
Delivery guy: Yes miss so.  
Milly: (puts out her hand and sends the guy back in time to when dinosaurs  
where on Earth) Ok here is the pizza.  
Andy: Milly thank you for coming to help.  
Milly: No problem!  
Andy: That Hiei boy do you have a crush on him? I mean when you where  
talking during the trip you stared at him the whole time.  
Milly: Please don't tell the others.  
Andy: Ok good night sis.  
Milly: Good night Andy. (pulls her blanket over her and Hiei there where  
only four blankets and Yusuke got one Kurama got one and Andy and Kuwabara  
had to share)  
Milly: Good night Yusuke  
Yusuke: (he was already asleep)  
Milly: Good night Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: Good night Milly.  
Milly: Good night Kurama.  
Kurama: Good night and sweet dreams Milly.  
Milly: (looks over and sees that Hiei had already fallen asleep and no one  
was looking at them)  
Hiei: (he looks so innocent when he is asleep)  
Milly: Good night Hiei.(kisses him on his cheek and then holds his hand)  
Hiei: Milly you really should stop.  
Milly: It is really cold in here it must be 40 degrees in here.  
Hiei: (takes off his cloak) Here.  
Milly: You need this you will freeze!  
Hiei: I am used to the cold.  
Milly: Ok. (puts Hiei's cloak over herself and lays her head on Hiei's  
chest)  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: (she falls asleep with her head on his chest) 


	7. Girl in the fox army?

Kuwabara: So are we sure that they are not in love with each other?  
Yusuke: Oh come on Hiei in love with Milly that I would have to see!  
Kurama: Well they are opposites and you know the saying.  
Andy: I am sure that it was only the fact that there is not much room on  
the chair to why Milly's head was on his chest.  
Yusuke: And Hiei's cloak?  
Andy: Why don't you ask them?  
Milly: Ok as Andy said there is vary little room here also it was vary cold  
last night and Hiei covered me with his cloak to keep me from freezing!  
Kuwabara: Ok but don't we have to leave now.  
Andy: Yes.  
Milly: Well we are back on the road to Kyoto.  
Andy: When we get to the next hotel you will have to split in to groups of  
three for rooms.  
Milly: Ok Andy why don't you be with me?  
Andy: I would like Hiei to be with us what do you say Hiei?  
Hiei: Fine.  
Andy: Well we are almost out of gas so I guess we can stop for a while.  
Milly: (she had watched Kuwabara and Yusuke go spend all there money on  
candy and Kurama was just sitting in the van reading)  
Hiei: Milly can I see you for a minuet?  
Milly: Sure! (Hiei had lead her to a well hidden hallway in the store) What  
is it Hiei?  
Hiei: (he stood on his toes and kissed Milly)  
Milly: (she had lowered her self and returned the kiss and hugged back)  
Hiei: Don't ask me why I did that.  
Milly: I won't.  
Hiei: Good.  
Milly: Hiei?  
Hiei: What?  
Milly: We have a little more time before we leave why don't we kiss again  
it will be a long time before we can again so we better make it count.  
Hiei: Hn. (he walked back over to Milly and gave her one of those long  
romantic kisses with his tongue)  
Kurama: (he had just saw what happened but decided to not speak of it)  
Milly: Well we are almost to the hotel.  
Kuwabara: Milly are you and Hiei going out?  
Milly: No!  
Yusuke: Are you sure?  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: You are lying.  
Milly: What!  
Kurama: Nothing I was not referring to you it is just a part in my book.  
Milly: Ok.  
Kurama: Yes you see I sometimes get hyper over a book.  
Milly: I do that to.  
Kurama: Hey what are you doing?  
Milly: Nothing!  
Kurama: Kyoto is a good town but at the age of 14 don't you have to go to  
the festival with a date that is tradition.  
Milly: Yes I played sick!  
Kurama: You don't plan on doing that this year.  
Milly: I will take one of you if you want you could all take me on dates  
and I will chose on of you to go with.  
Kuwabara: Milly who will go first?  
Milly: Kurama.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Hiei can go next.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: Kuwabara after Hiei.  
Kuwabara: Fine with me.  
Milly: And Yusuke last!  
Yusuke: Ok why am I last?  
Milly: I have no clue?  
Yusuke: Hey can you tell us more about your past?  
Milly: I grew up and died that is about it.  
Yusuke: Not that like who did you become a girl in the town army?  
Milly: I just went there and showed them my powers and they thought I was  
good but they thought I was a boy.  
Yusuke: What!  
Milly: Really they thought I was a boy!  
Kuwabara: That must have been hard lying about the fact you are a girl.  
Milly: Actually it was easy. You see the first time I was found out was  
when a girl they took it ok.  
Kurama: It was my fault they found out. You see after I was poisoned she  
went to town with me asking the doctor if I would be ok.  
Flashback  
Milliena: Ok so he will be fine doctor?  
Doctor: Yes the poison was not that strong but he will be impossible for  
him to walk so keep carrying him.  
Milliena: I can do that.  
Doctor: Wait you are that boy in the army but you are a girl!  
Milliena: Please don't tell my commander I will be banished forever!  
Doctor: Ok. Your name is Milliena right?  
Milliena: Yes.  
Youko: Um can I lay down here? Milliena has some things she needs from the  
store.  
Doctor: Ok just come back for him in a little while.  
Milliena: Ok.  
Zepher: Hey who is that girl she is cute?  
Kaiser: Not again.  
Zepher: Um miss what is your name?  
Milliena: Milliena.  
Zepher: Hey are you doing any thing tonight?  
Milliena: I have to protect a boy I saved.  
Zepher: Wait Rue! Milliena you are Rue!  
Milliena: Um yes.  
Zepher: I am your commander and you can stay you are strong and it would be  
wrong of me to throw you out because you are female.  
Milliena: Thank you!  
Flashback over  
Milly: Well ok that is it.  
Yusuke: You a boy it is so odd I mean sure you did wear armor but hey.  
Milly: It is true! Also after that I went to get Kurama and took him home.  
Kurama: I remember you kept me until you got your reward money but the  
people who hired her could not pay so I stayed with her. I got my freedom  
but decided to go back the only reason she let me go was because the people  
who where going to pay her died.  
Milly: Yes I wanted my reward money but I found something else in him that  
no one saw the kinder part of him.  
Kurama: I had always wanted to repay her for saving me but I had no clue  
how.  
Milly: It was my job you do not need to repay me.  
Kurama: No I will find a way to repay you.  
Milly: Ok.  
Andy: Hey we are at the hotel!  
Milly: Hiei can I see you for a second?  
Hiei: What? 


	8. Kyoto!

Milly: Hiei I just wanted to say.(tears are in her eyes)  
Hiei: Out with it Milly!  
Milly: I don't love you I love Kurama I am sorry.  
Hiei: You really mean that?  
Milly: Yes.  
Hiei: It is ok you see Kurama told me after we got here that I was not  
suited for you and that he had a friend how he could set me up with and she  
is moving to Tokyo but she lives in Kyoto right now.  
Milly: I see well that is all I wanted to say.  
Hiei: Hn. (he walks off)  
Kurama: You know tears don't suit you well Milly you are much prettier when  
you are smiling.  
Milly: (wipes the tears off her face)  
Kurama: See are you feeling better now?  
Milly: A little.  
Kurama: Well why don't you just relax Milly you have put to many things on  
yourself.  
Milly: Ok.  
Kurama: Do you want me and Hiei to switch rooms I mean I am sure that Hiei  
won't kill Kuwabara.  
Milly: If it is ok with him.  
Hiei: It is fine with me.  
Milly: Ok.  
Andy: Well we should go to bed.  
Milly: Ok  
Kurama: I will sleep on the couch it is no trouble for you two right?  
Milly: Ok Youko remember when I met back up with you at that stupid  
knight's ball thing.  
Kurama: Yes.  
Milly: As I recall there was a gang of thieves the town was scared of and  
the leader of them happen to be at that ball.  
Kurama: Not that again.  
Milly: Hey I saved your life!  
Kurama: Yes I know that.  
Milly: I think after living with you for about all my demon life I could  
take you sleeping in the same bed as me.  
Kurama: No.  
Milly: What does it take to win the great Youko Kurama over?  
Kurama: Nothing. Just the kindness of the person who saved me two times.  
Milly: What does that mean?  
Kurama: Only the fact I still need to repay you for your kindness of saving  
me.  
Milly: Look I told you I don't need you to repay me!  
Kurama: (grabs her and kisses her)  
Milly: (she does not mind that Kurama has done this)  
Kurama: I am sorry.  
Milly: About what?  
Kurama: I should have asked to kiss you before I did.  
Milly: It is fine.  
Kurama: Really?  
Milly: What it is ok with me as long as you don't do that around my  
parents.  
Kurama: Why?  
Milly: They want me to marry this boy who hates me. He is rich and he is a  
friend of the family.  
Kurama: I could make friends with your parents.  
Milly: Well ok.  
Andy: Are you two going to bed?  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: Good night Milly.  
Milly: Good night Kurama.  
Milly: (wakes up) Why do I keep having that dream! Why? I am in Kyoto but I  
am fighting this guy and I kill him with my dagger that I had as a demon.  
Kurama: You look like you had a bad dream.  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: Oh you know I wanted to ask you can you go out with me once we get  
to Kyoto?  
Milly: If my parents allow it.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Andy: Come on.  
Milly: Ok I will tell you guys one last story about me being a demon.  
Kuwabara: Ok.  
Milly: You see once I was seen with Kurama everyone wanted me dead. I hated  
them but I became a great thief. Living off what we stole that was a good  
life. We did become feared thieves and I am sure you know about the prince  
of thieves Kurama himself. We lived together and we may have had a small  
relationship.  
Hiei: Small?  
Milly: Yes small!  
Hiei: I think there is more you are not telling us.  
Milly: Oh quiet!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: There was a relationship and it was big but the details are not  
important.  
Andy: We are here.  
Milly: Kyoto.  
Yusuke: This is different from Tokyo.  
Kurama: Yes ways of life here are vary different.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: Well you all have to meet my parents.  
Andy: Mother! Father! Milly is home.  
Mr.Singkoto: Milly it is so nice of you to come back. You are taller Milly.  
Milly: Yes I grew a little.  
Mrs.Singkoto: Well Milly how are you?  
Milly: Fine.  
Mrs.Singkoto: Oh are these your friends Milly they are all male?  
Milly: Yes this is Yusuke Urameshi  
Yusuke: Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.Singkoto.  
Milly: Kazuma Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: I prefer Kuwabara.  
Milly: Hiei he will not tell me his last name.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: And Shuuichi Minamino.  
Kurama: It is a honor to meet.  
Mr.Singkoto: Nice to meet you boys.  
Mrs.Singkoto: Oh let me show you the guest rooms.  
Yusuke: Ok.  
Mrs.Singkoto: Here you are.  
Kurama: Thank you Mrs. Singkoto.  
Mrs.Singkoto: Your welcome Shuuichi.  
Kurama: I prefer Kurama.  
Mrs. Singkoto: Ok.  
Kenny: I heard Milly came back. I just had to see my future wife!  
Kenny Kenti  
Age: 15  
Height: 5 foot 5 inches  
Hair color: Dark green  
Eye color: Brown.  
Demon: No  
Type of demon: N/A  
Milly: Oh hello Kenny.  
Kenny: You have not found a boy who would except you did you?  
Milly: I brought 4 boys with me I am sure one of them will except me so I  
don't have to be stuck with you Kenny!  
Kenny: You think one of them will actually propose to you before the  
festival next week.  
Milly: Hey before you bad mouth them you might want to look in a mirror oh  
wait you would break it.  
Kenny: Fine let me see these fools you have.  
Yusuke: Hey we are the fools you are referring to and she is right you  
could break a mirror you are so ugly!  
Kuwabara: Why do you even want her so you can boss her around!  
Hiei: I will make sure that she gets engaged to anyone but you or you will  
be dead before you even get to see her again.  
Kurama: I think such a nice girl as Milly would not like to marry such a  
low and evil person such as yourself.  
Kenny: Fine we will she if she can get someone in 1 week and I hope none of  
you plan to just propose and leave her because her parents have big plans  
for whoever she marries such as the honey moon. (he leaves slamming the  
door behind him)  
Milly: Thank you!  
Yusuke: Look Milly we want to help but I don't want to marry you.  
Kuwabara: I would not mind but I like Yukina better.  
Hiei: (Kurama is holding him back from killing Kuwabara) Hn.  
Kurama: I will try a date with you I mean we used to be partners.  
Milly: Ok Kurama you better ask my parents if you can take me out.  
Kurama: Ok. Mr. and Mrs.Singkoto may I please take your daughter out on a  
date tonight?  
Mrs. Singkoto: You will have to work it out with her father.  
Mr. Singkoto: So you want to take my daughter Milly Fina Singkoto out on a  
date?  
Kurama: If it is ok with you Mr.Singkoto.  
Mr. Singkoto: You must promise me that you will do everything you can to  
protect her.  
Kurama: From what?  
Mr. Singkoto: Kenny he is a friend on her mother's side of the family. I  
hate him he talks so badly about my daughter and I know that boys pick on  
girls they like but he was such a nice child. I mean he only did that to  
her because he wanted to be cool by making fun of the girl who was strong  
and everyone feared.  
Kurama: So you want me to fall in love with her?  
Mr. Singkoto: Yes.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Mr. Singkoto: I can tell you care deeply for her so feel free to take her  
out you can kiss her if you wish. You can do whatever romantic needs you  
wish ok?  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Wow you won over my father!  
Kurama: Well aren't we going to go out?  
Milly: It is storming.  
Kurama: Well here I will make you dinner ok.  
Milly: Ok.  
Mr. Singkoto: Shuuichi I did not know you where going to make this so  
romantic looking.  
Kurama: I did intend for it to look romantic and could you call me Kurama.  
Mr. Singkoto: Ok Kurama.  
Kurama: Thank you Mr. Singkoto.  
Mr. Singkoto: Well good night. Milly you are wearing a kimono! You would  
not even put that on at the last festival! This boy must be important to  
you to get you in a kimono.  
Milly: He is.  
Mr. Singkoto: Milly you may have found someone better then your own father.  
Milly: No he is not as good as you dad.  
Mr. Singkoto: Good night Milly.  
Milly: Good night dad. 


	9. Karusu? Milly?

Milly: Kurama you went to a lot of work to set this up didn't you.  
Kurama: Yes.  
Milly: Thank you.  
Kurama: You should eat.  
Milly: (eats her food)  
Kurama: Milly you have a nice family.  
Milly: Thank you. Why don't we talk in my room?  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: So what do you think of my room?  
Kurama: (he just sat down on her bed it was huge!) It is vary nice.  
Milly: So Kurama why do you like me?  
Kurama: You're a nice girl with a good personality and you happen to be  
someone from my demon life that I had a relationship with.  
Milly: (she had sat down on her bed next to Kurama)  
Kurama: (puts one arm around her)  
Milly: (leans over and puts her head on his shoulder)  
Kurama: Milly?  
Milly: What is something wrong?  
Kurama: Your eyes they remind me of Hiei's.  
Milly: I have no clue why my eyes look like his?  
Kurama: Luck.  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: (kisses her)  
Milly: (hugging back)  
Kurama: Milly you don't mind if I kiss you again do you?  
Milly: No.  
Kurama: (kisses her yet again but he had French kissed her this time)  
Milly: (she had done the same to Kurama)  
Kurama: Well I better go to bed.  
Milly: Wait.  
Kurama: What?  
Milly: Don't tell the others what happened.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Kurama could you stay and talk a little more?  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Kurama I have this problem.  
Kurama: Problem?  
Milly: Yes you see as I said I was at the dark tournament but I knew Karusu  
from dating him. He had taken me to the dark tournament saying that it was  
unexpected that he would have to come. The thing is during your fights  
Karusu and I where how you say expressing our love for each other in a bed.  
Kurama: Well why is he was he after me?  
Milly: You see Kurama he wanted you to be my weakness so he could have me  
all for himself. He saw you as something in the way.  
Kurama: So he wanted me dead for you.  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: Hey you know Karusu's phone number.  
Milly: Yes.  
Kurama: Call him.  
Milly: Why?  
Kurama: You should try him one more time everyone deceivers a second  
chance,  
Milly: Ok. (picks up the phone) Kurama could you please leave.  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: (dials Karusu's number)  
Answering machine: Hello you have contacted Karusu I am not home right now  
but leave a massage and I will get back to you.  
Milly: Karusu it is Milly. I was hoping you and me could maybe go out  
somewhere? I was thinking it was wrong of me to leave you like that so  
please get back to me.  
Karusu: I have a massage. Milly I thought she vowed to kill me after the  
way I acted. Well I better call her back. (dials Milly's number)  
Mrs. Singkoto: Hello Singkoto residents.  
Karusu: Mrs. Singkoto it is Karusu I was hoping to talk with your daughter.  
Mrs. Singkoto: Ok just a monument Karusu. Milly phone for you.  
Milly: (picks up the phone in her room) Hello.  
Karusu: You wanted to go out with me.  
Milly: Yes Karusu.  
Karusu: I just got back from the store.  
Milly: Oh you would not mind coming here how about tomorrow.  
Karusu: No.  
Milly: Ok.  
Karusu: So you finally saw that I am better then Kurama.  
Milly: No I wanted to make peace with you before the Kyoto festival.  
Karusu: Well that makes sense.  
Milly: Yes so tomorrow.  
Karusu: Yes.  
Milly: Ok.  
Karusu: Milly I have to go.  
Milly: Why?  
Karusu: I need to eat my dinner.  
Milly: Oh you do eat dinner late I forgot that.  
Karusu: Well I hope we can get back whatever we had.  
Milly: Yes.  
Karusu: Bye Milly.  
Milly: Bye Karusu. (hangs up) Well I guess I better go to bed. 


	10. What do you mean date?

Milly: (wakes up because someone is at the door) Hello.  
Karusu: Hey Milly are you ready that let's make peace thing.  
Yusuke: Milly why is Karusu here?  
Kuwabara: I thought you hated him.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Milly: Look there is something between me and him called hate we want to  
get rid of that hate.  
Mr. Singkoto: Milly I thought I heard Karusu.  
Karusu: Nice to see you again Mr. Singkoto.  
Mr. Singkoto: Why are you here to try to kill my daughter.  
Karusu: I did not try to kill her the first time!  
Mr. Singkoto: Then why was she in the hospital because she got hit by your  
killer touch.  
Karusu: Look I was mad that I had died!  
Milly: Not that I don't want to interrupt but can I go out with him.  
Mr. Singkoto: Ok.  
Milly: See you later.  
Karusu: See you.  
Milly: I am sorry about my father.  
Karusu: Well let's get something to eat.  
Milly: Ok.  
Karusu: Milly it is nice that you wanted to take me today.  
Milly: I just want to make peace with you because you know that at the  
festival this year I have to get engaged.  
Karusu: Yes.  
Milly: I wish I could find someone who loves me for who I am.  
Karusu: You know I do love you for that.  
Milly: You are saying that!  
Karusu: No Milly look you live such a hard life you need someone who can  
protect you from things you can't beat. Someone like me. Milly please let  
our relationship come back.  
Milly: Karusu.  
Karusu: Milly do you want to go home?  
Milly: Karusu I just need to think.  
Karusu: About what?  
Milly: Us Karusu.  
Karusu: Do I have to prove that I love you?  
Milly: No! I think the dark tournament was enough.  
Karusu: Milly I now this is sudden but.(kisses Milly)  
Milly: (she was trying to break the kiss that Karusu had put her in)  
Karusu: Milly I am sorry I did that.  
Milly: Karusu!  
Karusu: Go ahead hate me!  
Milly: I had that warm feeling in my heart.  
Karusu: Not again.  
Milly: Karusu?  
Karusu: What Milly?  
Milly: I think I am going to cry.  
Karusu: Why?  
Milly: I just don't know why.  
Karusu: Your past.  
Milly: Karusu I can't love you I love Kurama I am sorry.  
Karusu: I see.  
Milly: Well I better go home.  
Karusu: We are still friends right.  
Milly: We are best friends!  
Karusu: At your wedding at the festival I would love to help.  
Milly: If I find a guy sure!  
Karusu: Bye Milly.  
Milly: Bye Karusu.  
Kurama: You look depressed.  
Milly: Are you stalking me?  
Kurama: No.  
Milly: You are sure!  
Kurama: Yes!  
Milly: Hey Kurama my parents don't expect me home for a while. Why don't I  
show you Kyoto?  
Kurama: Are you asking me out on a date?  
Milly: Well I have been called a tomboy so yes I wanted to make the first  
move!  
Kurama: Ok.  
Milly: Hey can we stop at this river?  
Kurama: Sure.  
Milly: You know this reminds me of my demon life.  
Kurama: You mean the spring in the back of your old house.  
Milly: Yes we had a fun time at that spring.  
Kurama: I remember when you found me. I was unconscious and you took me to  
that spring what you did not know was that the water had gotten me out of  
my sleep.  
Flash back  
Milliena: I hope the boy will be alright he has some bad cuts. I should  
wash him off in my spring but I would have to get him some new cloths he  
can't wear bloody cloths. Well I don't want to but I have to get all his  
cloths off and wash off his cuts. (taking off Youko's shirt) Man this boy  
has a nice body that is covered with cuts. He is still cute though.  
Youko: (thinking) Where am I? Why do I here the sound of water?  
Milliena: Ok he is in the water! Well let's get his cuts washed and  
covered.  
Youko: (thinking) So this girl saved my life. Hey she took all my cloths  
off! I can't open my eyes because then she would know that I am conscious.  
Well maybe I will only open my eyes a little. (opens his eyes a little) Oh  
man a cute girl with nothing on is covering my cuts!  
Milliena: There all covered. Well he is unconscious so. (puts her chest on  
his and slowly moves her lips toward his)  
Youko: (thinking) No the girl is going to kiss me! I can't let her!  
Milliena: (puts her lips on his and put her arms around him) Well I better  
get him dressed and put on my clothes.  
Flashback over  
Milly: Now you tell me! I did not know that! Kurama you are going to get it  
for that.  
Kurama: It was not my fault.  
Milly: Ok.  
Kurama: So will you let go of me?  
Milly: (sees that she had put her arms around him) No I won't let go.  
Kurama: Why?  
Milly: Because.  
Kurama: (he had put his hand over her mouth) Look I know you like me. I  
want you to sneak into the guestroom tonight. You can hold my hand and get  
just rest with me for a while.  
Milly: I might wake up the others.  
Kurama: Then I will go to your room.  
Milly: Ok.  
Kurama: We better get to your house.  
Milly: (that night) Kurama it is nice that you came.  
Kurama: I said I would.  
Milly: Yes you did.  
Kurama: So do you want me to just lay down by you?  
Milly: Sure. (she had gotten out off her bed and walked to the end of it  
where Kurama was)  
Kurama: Milly?  
Milly: What?  
Kurama: (grabs her and pulls her down onto the bed while kissing her)  
Milly: (she had put her arms around him and forced her tongue in his mouth)  
Kurama: Milly why did you just do that?  
Milly: Well we are showing are love for each other so why not.  
Kurama: Your right. Milly you admitted that you are not a virgin correct.  
Milly: Yes. Thank you Karusu!  
Kurama: Then why don't we really celebrate our love?  
Milly: What! My parents are in the next room! They will hear us!  
Kurama: Well we can be quiet. (takes off his shirt)  
Milly: Wait! 


End file.
